Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 040
| romaji = Akademia no Senshi | japanese translated = The Warrior of Academia | episode number = 40 | japanese air date = January 25, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "The Warrior of Academia" is the fortieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 25, 2015. Featured Duels Yuzu Hiragi vs. Mikiyo Naname Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yuzu controls , while Mikiyo controls & two copies of and both players have 4000 Life Points. Mikiyo's turn "Gellenduo" attacks and destroys "Canon" (Yuzu 4000 → 2900). Duel is again shown from an unspecified turn. Yuzu controls and has 100 Life Points, while Mikiyo controls and has 1000 Life Points. Yuzu's turn Yuzu draws and subsequently Normal Summons . She activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to conduct a Fusion Summon using "Soprano" and other monsters from her field and hand. She fuses "Soprano" with "Crystal Rose", treating the latter card as "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks and destroys "Wingweaver" (Mikiyo 1000 → 0). Declan vs. Barrett Turn 1: Barrett Barrett activates the Continuous Spell Card "Beastborg Polymerizer", which lets him Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster once per turn, using monsters from his hand or that he controls, however, he may not Normal Summon/Set. He activates its effect, fusing "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" from his hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Barrett activates its effect, inflicting damage to Declan equal to half of its current ATK (Declan 4000 → 3200). He Sets two cards. Turn 2: Declan Declan draws "D/D Lilith". He then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Covenant with the Swamp King", which lets him Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster once per turn using monsters in his hand or that he controls; however, he will take 1000 damage during each of his Standby Phases. Declan activates its effect, fusing "D/D Cerberus" and "Lilith" from his hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. "Temujin" attacks and destroys "Panther Predator" (Barrett 4000 → 3600). Barrett activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Shield". Once per turn, when he takes battle damage, he can place 1 Medal Counter for every 100 damage he took (Medal Counter 0 → 4). He also activates the effect of "Panther Predator"; since it was destroyed by battle, he can Special Summon the Fusion Material Monsters from his Graveyard, so he Special Summons and , both in Attack Position. Turn 3: Barrett Barrett activates the effect of "Beastborg Polymerizer", fusing "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" from his field to Fusion Summon another "Beastborg Panther Predator" in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Medal of the Iron Shield", sending it to the Graveyard to have a face-up "Beastborg" monster he controls gain 100 ATK for each "Medal Counter" on it. Barrett chooses "Panther Predator"("Panther Predator" 1600/2000 → 2000/2000). He also activates his face-down "Beast-borg Medal of the White Sword". Once per turn, when he inflicts damage to Declan, Barrett can place a Medal Counter on it for every 100 damage. Barrett then activates the effect of "Panther Predator", inflicting damage to Declan equal to half of its current attack (Declan 3200 → 2200) (Medal Counter 0 → 10). Barrett activates the effect of "Medal of the White Sword", sending it to the Graveyard to have a "Beastborg" monster gain 100 ATK for each Medal Counter that was on "White Sword". He targets "Panther Predator"("Panther Predator" 2000/2000 → 3000/2000). "Panther Predator" attacks and destroys "Temujin" (Declan 2200 → 1200). Barrett Sets a card. Turn 4: Declan During his Standby Phase, the effect of "Covenant with the Swamp King" activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Declan (Declan 1200 → 200). Declan places "D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler" in his left Pendulum Zone ( ) and "D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei" in his right Pendulum Zone ( ). He Pendulum Summons and . Declan overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon . He activates its effect twice, detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of a monster Barrett controls by 1000 and inflict 1000 damage to him ("Panther Predator" 3000 → 2000 → 1000) (Barrett 3600 → 2600 → 1600). Declan then activates the effect of "Covenant with the Swamp King", which lets him banish monsters from his Graveyard if he would Fusion Summon a "D/D" monster. He banishes "Proud Chevalier" and "Pandora" to Fusion Summon . He attacks "Panther Predator" with "D'Arc", but Barrett activates his face-down "Beast-borg Medal of Honor". When a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster he controls is targeted for an attack, he can destroy it and Special Summon all Fusion Material Monsters from his Graveyard, and if he does, both players take damage equal to their combined ATK. The sum of the ATK of "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" is 3500. However, Declan activates the effect of "D'Arc", which lets him make the effect damage a player(s) would take 0 and gain LP equal to the same amount. As the damage would be inflicted to both players, Declan gains twice that amount (Declan 200 → 7200). A replay occurs, and "D'Arc" attacks and destroys "Panther Warrior" (Barrett 1600 → 800). "Tell" attacks and destroys "Dark Sentinel" (Barrett 800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes Preview